


Flaming Locks of Auburn Hair

by GreenMnM



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Jealous Archie Andrews, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-22
Updated: 2017-11-22
Packaged: 2019-02-05 10:51:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12793014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenMnM/pseuds/GreenMnM
Summary: Jughead has been secretly meeting Cheryl a lot of the past month, leaving Archie feeling jaded and betrayed. He thought of the worst of the other redhead and decided to tell her to back off the best way he knows how, through his music.





	Flaming Locks of Auburn Hair

**Author's Note:**

> I was inspired by Dolly Parton's Jolene. ₍՞◌′ᵕ‵ू◌₎♡ I hope you enjoy it!

As Archie sat on a chair in the middle of the stage with his guitar on his lap, he ignored the bright spotlight that's almost blinding him to locate his lover. He squinted as he strained to look for him in the sea of people that came to watch him perform. He tried to keep his rage that has been boiling over for the last month as Jughead seemed to distance himself from him, only to find out that he was spending a lot of time with the Ice Woman, Cheryl Blossom. If she's ice, he's fire and he'd so gladly watch her melt with a lot of satisfaction.

He finally spotted him behind two rows behind the teaching staff and the performers, to his left was Betty and of course, on the other side, the prom queen herself looking high and mighty. She is absolutely beautiful and watching her whisper something to Jughead's ear added fuel to the fire. His boyfriend smiling a boyish smile made him want to leap off the stage and shove her out of the picture. Jughead saw him looking and gave him a warm smile and a wave, he saw him mouth something to him. Maybe it was _‘I love you'_ or something, he just gave him a short nod. Never mind that he wants to say I love you back, he's here on a mission. He wrote this song specifically for Cheryl. Kevin said it's his way of saying, ‘Back off skinny bitch! He's mine’.

He closed his eyes then inhaled and as he exhaled, an image of Jughead and Cheryl huddled close to each other deep in discussing as if everything else in the world doesn't matter. They looked perfect for each other. As the feelings he tried to repress came to the surface, his hand began strumming the strings of the guitar. He concentrated his anger, insecurities, and his love for Jughead on his voice, hoping it would get across to Cheryl.

_Jolene, Jolene, Jolene, Jolene_   
_I'm begging of you please don't take my man_   
_Jolene, Jolene, Jolene, Jolene_   
_Please don't take him just because you can_

He opened his eyes and focused them on Cheryl. If looks could kill, she would have been six feet under. Fred Andrews was in attendance and had to raise his eyebrow upon witnessing his son’s bearing. Next to him, FP leaned closer then whispered, “Wow, look at your boy’s intensity, Fred. Isn’t he feeling this a little too much?” He just shrugged at his long-time friend because he really didn’t know.

_Your beauty is beyond compare_   
_With flaming locks of auburn hair_   
_With ivory skin and eyes of emerald green_

He saw her lightly moving her head and swaying her body along with the melody. Each time she lightly brushed Jughead's shoulder, Archie’s heart constricted tighter and tighter. God, how he wants to drag his boyfriend far away from her.

 _Your smile is like a breath of spring_  
_Your voice is soft like summer rain_  
 _And I cannot compete with you, jolene_  


Betty noticed something odd about Archie's demeanour. He looked pissed and... vengeful? He looked like he was feeling the song too much. Jughead leaned over to tell her that he sounds amazing and it's giving him shivers. She nodded but there was something a little odd about the way Archie was singing. Jughead was too head over heels to notice it.

 _He talks about you in his sleep_  
_There's nothing I can do to keep_  
 _From crying when he calls your name, jolene_

From the front row, Veronica felt something strange about the song and Archie. Next to her, Reggie was obliviously drumming his fingers on his lap. To her left Kevin had a knowing smirk. “You know something.” He made a gesture of zipping his mouth and locking it.

He remembered Archie coming to him for advice about what to do with his “friend’s” boyfriend who was cheating with his “friend’s” friend.   


_And I can easily understand_  
_How you could easily take my man_  
 _But you don't know what he means to me, _Jolene__

Archie sang those lines with so much of his emotions, he struggled to keep his tears in check. He closed his eyes in remembrance of when Jughead was obviously keeping his meetings with Cheryl a secret, and when he confronted him, he didn’t say anything at all.

  
_Jolene, Jolene, Jolene, Jolene_  
_I'm begging of you please don't take my man_  
 _Jolene, Jolene, Jolene, Jolene_  
 _Please don't take him just because you can_

The audience sang along with him and clapped to the beat, and it amplified his possessive feelings. It was as if they know that Jughead belongs to him, and telling Cheryl to give up on him. Like she had no right to come in between them. Then he stopped strumming his guitar and the clapping provided him with a melody.  
  
_You could have your choice of men_  
_But I could never love again_  
 _He’s the only one for me, Jolene_

Betty then traced where Archie was looking at, so did Veronica then realization hit them. Auburn hair, ivory skin, and eyes of emerald green? They looked at each other looking shocked and confused with mouth agape. Jughead excused himself and Archie trailed his form before he disappeared on the corner. He moved his venomous eyes back to Cheryl. Betty thought she'd blow up in flames with that look.

  
_I had to have this talk with you_  
 _My happiness depends on you_  
 _And whatever you decide to do, Jolene_  


Archie's voice was getting louder and louder, and more and more powerful. The people who knows their relationship noticed it too. Even Reggie stopped moving and had a look of incredulousness. Cheryl suddenly was very uncomfortable because eyes were on her and the look Archie was giving him was so heated, her throat was drying.

Back on the stage, Archie composed himself and started to play his guitar for the last chorus. He softened his voice, pleading and resigned.  
  
_Jolene, Jolene, Jolene, Jolene_  
_I'm begging of you please don't take my man_  
 _Jolene, Jolene, Jolene, Jolene_  
 _Please don't take him even though you can_  
 _Jolene, Jolene_

He received a standing ovation, and as confused as they were, his friends went wild. Although the applause roared in the theater, he seemed unaffected by it. He bowed customarily thanked them, then left with his guitar.

Backstage, his dad and his friends waited for him. They flooded him with compliments and he was approached by a man that introduced himself as a music producer. They chatted with his dad supervising it. He wanted the conversation to be over quick. He has his mind set tonight.

He is going to confront Cheryl. He already rehearsed what he's going to say, _“I'm not sure you know, but Jughead and I are together. He wouldn't go to your skinny ass if you don't have something you're threatening him with. I don't care who you think you are but you better back the fuck off.”_ Kevin said playing _‘Move Bitch Get out the Way'_ would be easier and would have the same effect.

The guy gave him his card and went off. He excused himself from his dad to look for Cheryl, but he found her fixing Jughead's shirt. “What?”

“Hey, ba-“ Jughead turned to him and tears flowed out of his eyes. “Archie?”

“What the fuck Jughead?! You fucking cheater!” Jughead crossed the room no doubt to console him but he ran. His boyfriend hot on his heels. When Jighead caught up with him, they were already on stage. The grip on his arms were firm and solid, there was jo room for escape. Jughead looked into his directly.

“Arch-baby! Let me explain, it's not what you think!”

He struggled from his grip. “Stop being a fucking cliche! You cheated on me with Cheryl!”

Then Jughead looked at him as if his hair turned green, “Cheryl? Wha- you know what? No, I did not, am not, and will not cheat on you with anyone. PERIOD.” His eyes looked at him with disbelief, “You do trust me, right?”

“I did, but you went behind my back and-“

“Oh, good God! Why'd you think I'd be interested with a hobo?” Cheryl's voice rang from the speakers. Then the lights turned off, Archie then saw glowing candles filing in from the doors. He gasped when they stopped moving.

“Oh my God...” Then the spotlight was on him again, and in front of him Jughead was kneeling. A gold guitar pick pendant attached to a black necklace was in his hands. He looked hopefully at him.

“Archie Andrews, I never have nor will I ever cheat on you. I love you so much that I need you to be with me as long as long extends. I prepared a really good speech before, but I think I need to step it up and speak from the heart.” He cleared his throat and Archie just waited with an affectionate look on his face, tears still streaming down his face but for a different reason. “To be honest, your flaming locks of auburn hair’s the only one I want to card my fingers through. I know you can have your choice of men… and women, but you’re the only one for me. You don’t know how much you mean to me, so I’d want to spend forever showing you just how much. Archibald Andrews, will you marry me?”

“Yes!” He helped Jughead up who hugged him tight and kissed the corner of his lips. He heard their audience clapping and cheering. He suddenly reddened at the thought that they witnessed his breakdown, but then he pushed the thought away.

Jughead proposed to him and he said yes. They’re going to get married. ‘Take that, Cheryl!’ He thought. Suddenly, their friends rushed and invited themselves for a group hug.

A little while later, Jughead and himself were in a discussion with Fred and FP. They were asking when they plan on getting married. Jughead just said that the decision’s up to Archie. Archie found out that Jughead had been consulting with Cheryl about the proposal. She also said that she’d help with the wedding since she plans on becoming a wedding planner.

He suddenly felt guilty, and realized he owed the River Vixen an apology. He left his dad and the Jones’ to seek out Cheryl, but instead, she found him.

“Thanks for the shout out, Andrews.”

“Oh my God, Cheryl! I’m so sorry, I just came to the worst conclusion.” Cheryl just shushed him and he closed his mouth.

“Listen, you don’t need to apologize. As your song said, my beauty is beyond compare. So I get how you’d feel threatened by me. If I wasn’t me, I’d get threatened by myself too. Anyway, I’m sympathetic towards lesser creatures like you.” She smirked at him, and he smirked back at her. “You got yourself a good guy, Andrews. Congratulations.” She patted him on the shoulder then left him to join the girls.

“Well, well, well, who’s the fairy princess that’s ready to be a Stepford wife?” Kevin teasingly said. He turned to give him a piece of his mind, but the other pulled him in for a congratulatory hug.

“You dick! You strung me along.” He said without as much spite as he wanted.

“Drama makes great entertainment, and I’m always ready to be entertained.” He let him go. “Congrats, bitch!”

“Thanks, Kev. I guess all our questions about my relationship with Jug’s all been answered, huh?” Kevin looked sceptical. “What?”

“Well, there’s one question that hasn’t been answered.”

Archie looked at him confused. “What?”

“Are you really a natural redhead?” He pointed at Archie’s nether regions. He was about to punch him on his arm but he was pulled into a tight hug from behind by Jughead.

“Well, I guarantee that he really does have flaming locks of auburn hair… even down there.” He didn’t see his fiancé wink at Kevin who laughed out loud. He felt embarrassed but he was too comfortable in Jughead’s arms to do something about the sheriff’s son. “I am a little jealous about not having a song dedicated to me though.”

“Who said there isn’t?”

“I love you, you know that, right?”

“Yeah, sorry for doubting you, Juggy.”

"Forgiven. Just don't do it again." Archie nodded while he fingered the pendant. "'Cause you really have no reason to."

**Author's Note:**

> ❀.(*´◡`*)❀. Thanks for reading!


End file.
